TREVI VALENTINE The Fountain's Promise
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Legend has it that whenever a coin is tossed into the fountain of Trevi and a wish is made, it ensures a return to Rome...here is the fulfillment of that legend for Speed and Trixie...Lots of fluff Happy Birthday Jen!


_Author's Note: Here's a birthday present for a dear friend, whose own Speed Racer stories were the benchmark for my inspiration to write and started me on an odyssey that has me now as a published author. To Jen23, my Kindred Soul Friend, here's the one-shot you asked for. I originally intended for it to be done for Valentine's Day, but as usual, life interrupted. So enjoy--:) And as usual, I don't own Speed Racer, it belongs to Speed Racer Enterprises. _

**TREVI VALENTINE**

**The Fountain's Promise**

Three coins in the fountain  
Through the ripples how they shine  
(Just one wish will be granted)  
(One heart will wear a valentine)

Copyright 1954 Jules Styne and Sammy Cahn 

The movie, _Three Coins In The Fountain _a classic love story came to its inevitable but happy end as the music crescendo announced the closing. However, the young couple in the low slung sports car with the crimson "M" on its hood, remained, sitting locked in each other's arms as the other vehicles in the drive-in came to life with roars and filed to the exit. The car, known to all as the famous Mach 5 sat by the deserted kiddie-land, unobtrusive as it was parked against the rear wall and partially hidden by some overhanging but bare tree branches. The couple in the covert masterwork of Pops Motors, Speed Racer and his long-time love and navigator/spotter Trixie Shimura waited as soft music and warm air flowed in from the drive-in's speakers as a service to its patrons during the advent of cold weather.

Although it was winter, it was an unseasonably mild one without snow, and on the weekends the open-air theatre was offering classic double features, this night's fare to reflect the approach of Valentine's Day. The first movie was a romantic travelogue called _Roman Adventure_ with Troy Donahue and Suzanne Pleshette with scenes of Rome as a backdrop to the love story but during the movie ever the diligent driver Speed took several notes on his clipboard as he prepared for his next race, taking place in Rome. The _Sette Coline_ or Seven Hills Grand Prix was a Formula 1 road rally that covered the entire burg known as "the Eternal City". In his usual state of total tunnel vision before a race Speed took Trixie to the features not for the obvious reason but to take notes for the race, much to her consternation and she voiced protests during the picture.

"Oh Speed, I can't believe you actually brought me here tonight to watch two romantic movies just to take notes for the race in Rome," she groused with a pout for when he called and suggested a drive-in, she had hoped to have some quality romancing with her busy boyfriend. The time seemed perfect as Speed had even managed to keep Spritle and Chim Chim from intruding, as evidenced by the empty trunk. But her aspirations were for naught for all he saw on the screen were ideas for maneuvering the rally route around the city.

"But Trixie," Speed explained as he continued to scribble on his clipboard. "I need to see the places in Rome for myself and photographs at the library aren't enough to plan the best strategy for the race. I just thought that since the locations for both these movies were shot in places all throughout Rome as pointed out in the IRC pre-race handout it would be a good idea." He gazed at her with earnest cobalt eyes. "You know how important it is to prepare for a race."

Trixie sighed, as a loyal teammate she could not fault his reasoning but as his disappointed girlfriend answered, "I know, Speed. But you'd think we could spend some of the time here at the movies just watching the picture and being together. The race is on Valentine's Day after all, and this could kind of be our only chance to be alone to celebrate it."

Her delicate features showed her disappointment as she sat there with her arms folded and filled with guilt Speed put aside the clipboard, sliding it under his seat. He came closer and wrapped his arm about her shoulders to offer an apology.

"I'm sorry, Trix. You're right, but you know how I get before a race." He squeezed her tight to his side and whispered in her ear as his lips brushed against it, "Forgive me?"

To make it up to her, he nibbled on the silky lobe, sending waves of heated desire coursing through Trixie, breaking down her fragile wall of resistance and chasing away her ire.

"Of cour---," she began turning toward him but Speed's mouth landed on hers in a soft but insistent kiss, and Trixie responded, her own lips answering the call as her hands rested on his blue bomber jacket, lightly fingering the lamb's wool trim. The heat generated by the lovers' passion made contact with the cold surface dome of the enclosed cockpit, creating a fog, isolating them further in their own private world.

When they finally broke apart Trixie said breathlessly, "You're forgiven."

Speed chuckled, "Well, that's a relief. I wouldn't want the best navigator in the circuit steamed at me." He gave a rakish grin as he added, "Besides I think we just created enough steam, don't you?"

Trixie nodded as she glanced about at the glass dome of the cockpit, "No argument there."

Speed squeezed her again and got serious. "Listen baby, I promise we'll just watch the next movie, not work." At her dubious expression he added, "Scout's honor, okay?"

His eyes were huge cobalt pools pleading so she acquiesced, "Okay."

So when _Three Coins in the Fountain _came on, he was as good as his word, encircling his girl in the warmth of his embrace as they watched the film and shared the mutual excitement of the upcoming trip to Rome.

Trixie sighed dreamily, "Rome is so beautiful, Speed. There are so many places to see, it's so romantic."

"Yeah," he agreed. "And the historic sights are incredible with ancient Rome being one of the cradles of civilization." Speed took a deep breath and continued, "Driving all through there is going to be a real challenge."

"Uh-huh." Trixie was less than enthusiastic as she said to herself _I guess it's asking too much for him to not talk about the race at all._

The scene of the start of the movie was showing the girls going to the famed fountain of Trevi in all its splendor, the cascades of water glistening in the sun. It then showed them casting coins into the fountain along with their ideals for finding true love. And as the theme song played in the background throughout, the plot moved until each girl had found her true love. However, now that Speed was doing his best to be attentive, Trixie was completely absorbed by the movie, even oblivious to his amorous advances, causing him some dismay.

_Oh well serves me right for having an ulterior motive for coming here_ he said to himself in resignation, giving up to watch the movie _Next time I'll bring her to a horror flick…_

As the final credits rolled Trixie was still entranced by the film as she said wistfully, "Oh I wish we could go to the Trevi Fountain to make a wish while we're in Rome." With her head lowered her voice became resigned as she added, "But I guess we won't have time after the race, huh?"

Speed saw the yearning in the verdant orbs of the girl that he adored and his heart filled to bursting with desire to move heaven and earth to fulfill her wish. He reached and gently took her chin in his fingers to turn her face to his.

"I promise you Trix, that after the race I'll tell Pops, Sparky, and the team to go ahead without us. Then we'll go to the Trevi Fountain and make a wish," he declared.

Trixie's face lit up then her practical side intervened as she asked haltingly, "But won't Pops get uptight about the next race? It's only three days later, in Geneva."

Speed replied, "So what? He and the team can get there and afterward we'll drive out and meet them." His voice became firm with resolve as he went on. "It won't take long for us to get there."

Knowing Pops' everything-else-can-go-to-hell attitude about races and still doubtful Trixie wanted to know, "Are you sure?"

Speed grinned as he assured her, "You bet, honey. So relax." He then cupped her face in his hands and murmured, "It'll be Valentine's Day and I'm gonna celebrate it by winning the race and being with my best girl."

"Oh Speed, you promise?" she asked eagerly, her eyes shining like emeralds, adding to the rosy tint on her cheeks from the chill making her pretty face glow.

"Uh-huh, that's what I said," he reiterated, gazing at her with a heated look.

Now it was Speed's turn to be mesmerized as he could not take his eyes away from the picture she presented, lovely and irresistible. He moved to capture her mouth with slow searing kisses, as Trixie melded into him both taking flights into the heights of passion once again. When they finally drew apart, they discovered that the drive-in had become completely empty, except for the attendants sweeping out the trash from the snack bar and the lot floodlights had gone out.

"Look, Speed. We're the only ones still here," Trixie gasped as she saw that the heat and music from the speaker had also ceased. She rolled down the window and hung it back on its stand.

"Wow, I guess we got carried away again," Speed pointed out as he gripped the wheel and quickly turned the ignition, starting the car. "We'd better split before they lock the place with us still here."

He shifted into drive as the Mach 5 roared to life and with her duel head beams lit and stabbing the dark, pulled out and headed toward the exit…

The next day the Go Team departed for the Eternal City, for the pre-race preliminaries such as fuel checks, press junkets, and qualifying runs to determine field position. So being involved in all that activity left little time to dwell upon the different places or do sightseeing, to which neither Trixie nor Speed paid any attention as both had their proverbial game faces on…after all, there was a race to be won.

The day before the race the final practice runs were held, the route through the city cordoned off as the mayor of Rome had declared the entire week a holiday. That being the case most all businesses were closed except for hotels, restaurants, and the like for all the crowd of spectators coming to Rome for the rally. Meaning that the streets of Rome were deserted except for the racers, officials and local authorities. Instead the sidewalks were all filled with cheering crowds as the sleek machines of speed flew by on their practice runs, passing all the famous Roman sights, the churches, the palaces, and of course the fountains, especially the Trevi where the legend was if a coin was tossed into it, the person would one day return to Rome.

The racers all drove about the city, practicing time laps with their navigators and the Mach 5 was among the group making the laps look effortless as always. In the cockpit, Speed was doing what he did best, piloting the magnificent machine as Trixie used the rally guide to point out turns and twists so he could corner cleanly. And for good measure, Sparky was on the radio recording mileage readings for fuel consumption calculations.

Sparky's raspy tenor crackled over the speaker on the dashboard. "Speed, what's the reading on the odometer and gas gauge?"

"Five point seven miles and approximately six point two five gallons," Speed read as he continued to manipulate the curves of three roads around one of the many piazzas of Rome.

"Sounds 'bout right. Just keep me informed."

"Okay."

Trixie was studying the road map when she saw they were approaching the Palazzo de Poli, where the fountain of the movie that so captivated her, Trevi was located. Glistening in the bright sunlight, even in the distance it was a magical sight.

"Oh Speed, look! The fountain of Trevi," she cried but her boyfriend had other things on his mind.

"Huh? Damn, the water temperature of the Mach 5 is going up!" Speed exclaimed in annoyance as he slowed down and the radio exploded with Sparky's alarmed voice.

"Damn, stop the car and check it out right now!"

"I'm already on it," Speed replied as he pulled over and killed the motor.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked.

"Dunno. Just stay here while I go find out." He then leapt over the side and popped the hood to see what the problem was.

Trixie sighed as she sat back in the passenger seat, her eyes idly resting on the inverted red M on the raised hood. She could hear Speed muttering as he was immersed within the power plant, searching for the problem and she knew that he was focused on only one thing…the race. She knew she should be as well but her view strayed over to the staircase leading to the fountain that was so beautiful with its statues and majestic arch that she opened the door and got out, drawn almost irresistibly. She made her way to the staircase, dazzled by the sight.

She stood there staring at the geysers, perpetually flowing and sparkling in the Roman sun, hypnotized as the song and scenes from the movie came to mind….

Three coins in the fountain  
Through the ripples how they shine  
(Just one wish will be granted)  
(One heart will wear a valentine)

It also served as a reminder that the next day was Valentine's Day, and as Trixie overheard the hood slam down and Speed's irritated voice on the radio, telling Sparky of the problem occurring with the Mach 5, reality set in. She sighed and went over to get back in the car.

Speed was replacing the microphone when he glanced over at her and asked, "Where were you just now?"

Trixie's eyes were still on the fountain so she turned and replied, "Oh, nowhere Speed. Just stretching my legs for a bit."

He glanced around at what had his girlfriend's attention and understanding he said softly, "We have to go back to the pit area now. There's a leak in the radiator hose and Sparky needs to replace it for the race tomorrow." He reached his hand to squeeze hers and added, "I promise we'll come back here after the race."

Trixie nodded and smiled at him. "I know."

The next day was race day and it was as perfect a day for a race as anyone could ask, bright sunshine and clear blue sky with large puffy clouds like marshmallow. The rally route was about six miles out from the center of Rome, a belt highway that created a huge circle around the capital, tying together the antique roads that for centuries led from everywhere to Rome: the Via Flaminia, Via Aurelia, Via Appia. Along the way, masses of apartment buildings rose in the districts outside the center with street frontages and show windows, which provided the modern look cradled among the ancient. A unique blend of old and new, the Roman landscape was the ideal venue for a challenging and exciting race.

The race began without a hitch, with Speed and the Mach 5 in the pole position and his rival Racer X and the Shooting Star in the very next one, having qualified with the next fastest speed. The rally was fast-paced and competitive, with the lead changing hands several times between Speed, Racer X, and Guts Wheeler with the hometown favorite, Guido Maseratti giving them a run for their money. The race was packed with thrills as each driver each led at one point but in the end the final result was a near-photo finish between Speed, Racer X, and Maserati with Speed winning by a millisecond, crossing the finish line first. Although their native son had come in third, the Roman crowd roared in ecstatic approval for the favorite Formula 1 racer. At the winner's circle, he was awash with a flood of the adoring throng, made up of mostly females, as usual. Over there, Speed was inundated by Italian signorinas all trying to shower affection onto the handsome young racer, much to the chagrin of his jealous girlfriend. Pushed off to the side, Trixie stood there fuming as she watched the typical post-race love-fest when Sparky sided up to her.

"Hey Trixie, don't worry. This won't last long," he said reassuringly, patting her on the shoulder but she shook her head with resolve.

"Sorry Sparky, but it's Valentine's Day and I can think of a better place that I'd rather be. So see you later." With that statement she turned and pushed her way through the crowd, immediately disappearing.

"Hey Trixie wait a minute, where ya goin'? Trixie!"

Sparky's gravelly tenor carried over to Speed's ears and it prompted him to look around for his errant girlfriend. Seeing she was gone, he became dismayed and offering a perfunctory apology to his fans, extricated himself from the crowd of adoring girls and headed over to Sparky to find out what had happened to her.

"Sparky, where's Trixie?" Speed demanded as he scanned the crowd for a pert chestnut bob and arresting forest green eyes, nowhere to be found. He fixed his mechanic with a steady cobalt gaze that wanted an answer.

"Well, uh, she was just here but she, uh, split," Sparky said sheepishly as he shrunk under Speed's now blazing orbs.

"Damn, I knew it!" he exclaimed and then headed over to the Mach 5, still surrounded by fans, media and race officials.

"Hey what'll I tell Pops?" Sparky wanted to know but over the still cheering crowd Speed did not hear or care.

He pushed his way over to his car and leapt into the cockpit, firing up the engine with a roar. He honked his horn to have the crowd part but the sea of humanity still clamoring for his attention was so thick, he was awash. Desperate to get away, Speed employed the autojack and launched the Mach 5 up and over the surprised throng, and to the east of the finish line, to the Via Nazionale, heading toward the Piazzi de Trevi…

Meanwhile, a taxi drew up to the Palazzo de Poli right where the stairs leading to the famous fountain were and after paying the driver Trixie got out. She gazed in awe at the magnificent structure, and fished out of her pocket a small guidebook that had some facts about the fountain. She read about its history from its humble beginnings as an aqueduct in ancient Rome to when Pope Clement XII held a competition and Nicola Salvi eventually won, designing the intricately sculpted work filled with mythical and historic figures. It was the sight of a true work of art and something Trixie was sure she would never forget. With a sigh, she climbed the stairs and went to the front of the fountain.

As she stood transfixed by the sight of the geysers of water, sparkling in the late afternoon sun, Trixie turned and noticed that she was not alone. As it was Valentine's Day couples were scattered about with their backs to the fountain to toss coins over their shoulders and make wishes, following the legend of two coins being thrown at the same time meant a wedding was in the future. She watched longingly while fingering the coin she had in her pocket, saved since the team's arrival in Rome to be used for just the same purpose.

Trixie's thoughts then went to Speed as he was when she left, surrounded by beautiful Italian girls and basking in the spoils of his victory yet instead of being angry she was disappointed. Disappointed not because her boyfriend was again lost in the adulation of his many female fans but because it was Valentine's Day and it appeared that he preferred that to keeping his promise to her. It made her again begin to wonder if she should re-evaluate her relationship with him.

And to make the situation even more distressing, a couple right next to her, having just tossed their coins into the fountain, was experiencing the joy of a lifetime as the man was on his knees, presenting the woman with an engagement ring. The naked bliss on the woman's face as she accepted his proposal was enough to make Trixie's eyes well up with tears of longing. Unable to bear any more, she turned and made to flee but her flight was halted by a hard chest clad in blue and looked up into eyes the exact shade in a handsome face that she had adored forever.

Speed reached a tender hand to her cheek to wipe the rivulet away saying, "It's too beautiful a place here for you to be crying. And on Valentine's Day to boot."

"Oh Speed," Trixie began but he wrapped his arms around her in a full embrace.

"Forgive me, sweetheart," he said against her hair. "In all the excitement of winning the race, I forgot a most important promise on the most important day to the most important person in the world."

Trixie pulled back and shook her chestnut curls. "It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." She turned and faced the gushing fountain, still locked in Speed's arms.

They stood like that, gazing at the gorgeous monument as the sun dipped toward the western horizon, bathing the fountain in gold and orange. Speed spoke first, leaning into Trixie's ear.

"Remember the movie, Trix? When the girls threw their coins in the fountain?"

"Uh-huh."

Releasing her he dug into his jeans pocket and brought out a coin with a smile, prompting her to do the same. Taking Trixie by the hand, Speed turned them around so their backs were facing the fountain. Holding the coin in his hand, he asked, "Ready?"

Trixie did likewise and nodded, "Uh-huh." She added, "Don't forget to make a wish, Speed."

"I won't."

Trixie glanced at him shyly. "Do you know what you want to wish for?"

Speed grinned at her. "Uh-huh. How 'bout you?"

She nodded.

He said, "Well, let's do it then. Ready, set, go!"

They both closed their eyes and let the coins fly, right over their shoulders. The coins flew in a gentle arc, landing right in the center of the fountain, where they immediately joined the others resting at the bottom, numbering in the thousands. Speed and Trixie turned around and saw the plops and splashes and that proved that the currency made their mark, then turned to each other. Face to face, Speed cradled his hands around Trixie's and drew her to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he murmured softly, his mouth teasing at hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Speed," she responded as his lips claimed hers for a deep searing kiss, warm and insistent, his tongue exploring the sweet cavern and savoring the taste, taking her breath away. She moaned softly as her arms encircled his chest, pressing in to the hard muscles, letting his strength encompass her. As always in Speed's embrace, Trixie forgot her previous envy and felt safe, protected, and loved.

When they finally drew apart, the sun was just above the horizon, painting everything in a gilded palette of pink and gold, the divine signature on an extraordinary day. Still in each other's arms, Trixie gazed up into Speed's eyes and curiosity drove her to ask a question.

"Speed?"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah?"

She probed, "What did you wish for?"

He chuckled as he admonished, "Now Trixie, you know the rule about wishes. We can't tell each other what we wished for or else it won't come true. You want your wish to come true, don't you?"

Trixie sighed with a mock pout, "I suppose so."

Her childlike demeanor endeared her more so Speed smiled even wider as he took her hand. "I hate to be a wet blanket, but we need to get back. Pops is probably blowing a gasket by now after the way I took off without telling him why." His smile faded as he added, "I had Sparky run interference for me but you know Pops."

Feeling guilty Trixie said, "I'm sorry I took off and worried you." She lowered her head in shame but Speed took her chin and raised her head to meet his earnest gaze.

"You listen to me. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. If anything, I'm the one who needs to ask your forgiveness. I made a promise to you for Valentine's Day and was breaking it. So please forgive me."

His cobalt eyes were both pleading and expectant simultaneously which made it impossible for her to do anything but forgive him. So forgive him she did and they headed to the Mach 5, parked and waiting in the fading sunset.

As he helped Trixie into the passenger side and then made his way to the driver's side, Speed took one last look at the beautiful monument, the water still glistening in the deepening twilight. Having done his own research on the fountain and knowing the most famous of its legends, he made a silent promise…

_Someday, we'll come back here…_

**EPILOGUE---26 YEARS LATER**

It was Valentine's Day, a dazzlingly sunny day in the Eternal City and at the Piazza de Trevi lovers were all gathered before the sparkling monument to leave their wishes along with their coins in the crystal depths. At the bottom of the monument stairs on the Via Delle Muratte a taxi pulled up and when the door opened, a muscular and handsome middle aged man with vivid cobalt blue eyes emerged, his coal black hair sprinkled with gray, making him appear quite distinguished. He leaned into the vehicle and offered his hand, assisting a beautiful woman with chestnut curls and laughing forest green eyes out to join him. After he paid the driver, he took her hand and they climbed up to where the fountain awaited.

Gregory "Speed" Racer, the multi-year Formula 1 champion driver and his former spotter and navigator, wife of 25 years, Patricia "Trixie" Shimura Racer reached the top of the stairs and stood before the famed water sculpture, reminiscing about the last time they had celebrated another Valentine's Day at that very place, long ago. But today was special for a reason beyond the fact that it was Valentine's Day, for the Racers, it was their silver wedding anniversary having made their vows a year after they had visited Trevi. A lot had happened both good and bad in the stretch of twenty-five years but Speed and Trixie had endured, taking to heart the promise "'til death due us part" they made when they wed. So having lived their vows and brought two children into the world, now adults competing in the Formula 1 racing circuit, the couple had indulged themselves in a promise; a wish requited made twenty-five years hence. A promise Speed made and a promise made by Trevi herself that whenever a wish is made and a coin tossed it ensured a return to Rome.

"Oh Speed, it's just as lovely as it was back then, "Trixie gushed, as enamored of the famed monument as she was before.

"Uh-huh," her husband answered, having wrapped his arms about her still tiny waist, his face buried in her hair.

His wife sighed contentedly as she basked in her husband's love. A thought came to her and she turned to face him. "Speed, do you remember what we did the last time we were here?"

Speed nodded with a smile. "I remember, sweetheart."

"We wished as we tossed our coins, "Trixie recounted. "And you never told me. Did your wish come true?" She laid her hands on the lapels of his tailored suit. "Because mine did."

His answer was to cup her face in his hands and take possession of her full pink lips, kissing her with as much passion as he had the first time at the fountain when he was a young man, taking her breath away. When he drew back, Speed grinned rakishly and simply said, "Yeah."

He then took her into his arms again, embracing her full bodied and glancing over her shoulder, his eyes fell on the dance of the glistening waters of Trevi. He winked at her in a conspiratorial gesture for two promises that were kept that day.

**END**


End file.
